Please Believe Me Hyung
by Sun1396
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta Donghae untuk mempercayainya. namun ia hanya meminta Donghae untuk menganggapnya seorang adik seperti dimasa lalu yang ia rindukan. Kyuhyun-Donghae
1. chapter 1

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Kau boleh membenciku tapi setidaknya kau mempercayaiku meskipun aku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Bisakah kau mempercayaiku hyung ?

.

.

.

"Hae- _ya_.." perkataan Hanna seorang wanita paruhbaya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tak muda lagi sukses membuat langkah kaki Donghae yang merupakan anak pertamanya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa _eomma_ ? Aku harus bekerja."

Hanna tersenyum, selalu saja anaknya yang satu ini sangat giat bekerja dan bahkan sangat jarang sekali ada dirumah. Dulu saat masih kuliah ia selalu saja dirumah dan tidak sesibuk sekarang, bahkan ia banyak waktu luang bersama anaknya ini dibandingkan sekarang. Yah itu hanyalah dulu dan sekarang tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi, ia sangat merindukan masa dimana anaknya bermanja padanya.

"Kemarilah ada yang ingin _eomma_ katakan padamu Hae- _ya_.." ucap Hanna dengan menepuk sofa diruang tamu rumahnya itu. Donghae menurut walau sebenarnya ia ingin segera sampai kantornya yang banyak sekali tugas yang belum terselesaikan, dan ia harus segera sampai disana.

"Hae- _ya_... Apa kau tidak merindukan dongsaengmu ?"

Donghae terdiam saat kedua tangan hangat Hanna mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin ini. Kenapa ibunya harus melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu ? Tidakkah ibunya tidak bertanya soal masalah itu ? Lalu haruskah ia menjawabnya dengan jujur bahwa ia tidak merindukan adiknya ? Mungkin jawabannya ini bisa saja membuat ibunya kembali sakit hati dan kecewa padanya mungkin.

" _Eomma_.."

"Jawablah dengan jujur sayang, _eomma_ akan memaklumi jawabanmu " benarkah ibunya akan memahami jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya ? Bagaimana jika tidak ? Apakah ia masih bisa bersikap seperti biasanya dan tidak pernah terjadi apapun ?

"Entahlah _eomma_ aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Jadi berilah aku waktu untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan dengan begitu aku akan merindukannya. Jadi kumohon jangan katakan soal dirinya untuk sekarang ini hemm.."

"Baiklah _eomma_ akan menunggumu sayang. Ya sudah sebaiknya segera berangkat bukankah masih banyak pekerjaan disana ?"

"Aku berangkat _eomma_." jawab Donghae dan langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Tanpa Donghae sadari bahwa ibunya meneteskan air matanya dengan kepergiannya.

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah memeluk eomma Hae- _ya_. Kau berubah sangat banyak." gumam Hanna dengan lirih. Lamunannya buyar saat di rasanya ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Hanna tersenyum saat menatap layar ponselnya yang tertera sebuah nama sangat amat dirindukannya ini, tanpa banyak waktu ia menjawab panggilannya itu dengan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

" _Yoboseo_.."

" _Eomma_ kenapa lama sekali menjawab telponku eoh ?" kesal Kyuhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu seperti anak kecilnya yang tidak diberi lolipop oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"_kau baik-baik saja _eomma_ ? Kenapa suaramu sedikit purau seperti itu." seketika itu Kyuhyun langsung merubah sikapnya yang awalnya kesal menjadi khawatir. Bukan apa-apa ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya yang memang sangat jauh dari dirinya berpijak sekarang. Ya Kyuhyun sejak kelas dua Junior School sudah tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya melainkan bersama pamannya yang berada di London sana. Seandainya kejadian itu tidak terjadi padanya, mungkin sekarang ini ia masih bersama keluarganya Di Seoul sana.

" _Eomma_ baik-baik saja Kyunn _ie_. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana hemm ?"

"Seperti yang _eomma_ dengar aku baik-baik saja. _Eomma_.." Kyuhyun sedikit melirihkan suaranya dan akan berkata serius kepada ibunya ini mengenai keinginannya yang ingin kembali lagi ke Seoul.

"Syukurlah _eomma_ sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu sayang. Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Apakah Hae _hyung_ masih sama ? Ah maksudku apa ia pernah menanyakan kabarku _eomma_ ?"

"Maaf Kyu. Sekarang ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan bahkan tidak pernah ada waktu luang untuk _eomma_. Bisakah kau bersabar sayang ? _Eomma_ yakin Donghae akan menerimamu kembali disini."

"Aku bahkan sudah bersabar bertahun-tahun _eomma. Eomma_ maaf jika untuk kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi dan mohon jangan melarang aku untuk kembali lagi ke _Seoul_. Aku tidak bisa terus berdiam diri disini eomma, aku merindukanmu meskipun kau setiap tahun selalu mengunjungiku tapi rasanya sangat berbeda eomma."

"Jangan sekarang Kyu, kau tahu keadaannya tidak memungkinkan disini. Kau harus tinggal bersama samchonmu disana untuk beberapa tahun lagi _eoh_ dan kuliahlah disana mengerti ?"

"Tidak _eomma_. Pokoknya setelah lulus sekolah nanti aku akan kembali ke _Seoul_ dan berkuliah disana. Kumohon jangan melarangku untuk kembali eomma."

"Kyunn _ie-ya_.." Kyuhyun mendengar suara ibunya yang sedikit lirih, ia yakin bahwa ibunya benar-benar tidak menginginkan dirinya kembali ke negara kelahirannya itu. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia tidak bersikap nekad bukan ?

"Maaf _eomma_ aku harus pergi, _samchon_ sudah memanggilku." Kyuhyun langsung mengakhiri panggilan telpon pada ibunya yang berada di Seoul sana.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menatap potret keluarganya yang terpajang dimeja belajarnya. Ia menatap foto keluarganya yang tengah tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan dalam foto itu Donghae yang merupakan kakaknya merangkulnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajah tampannya. Ia masih ingat dulu dirinya itu masih kelas Enam sekolah dasar, sedangkan Donghae kelas tiga Junior School.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menerimaku lagi hyung ?" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan menatap Foto keluarganya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _#01012018_**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading

Seorang pria muda berjalan keluar dari pintu bandara dengan koper yang diseretnya. Ya ia barusaja merasakan kembali udara Seoul tempat kelahirannya setelah sekian lama tak pernah ia kunjungi lagi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik melambaikan kedua tangannya menyambut kedatangannya. Sungguh ia sangat senang melihat wanita cantik itu saat menyambutnya, ya meskipun sebelumnya ia harus beradu argumen dengan wanita itu dengan kepulangannya ke negeri Gingseng ini.

Pria muda itu langsung berlari mendekati wanita cantik yang sudah siap memeluknya. Dan benar saja wanita cantik itu langsung memeluknya sangat erat, "Senang melihatmu lagi sayang." ucapnya dengan mengelus punggung orang yang sangat dirindukannya ini.

"Eomma..." rengeknya saat wanita cantik yang dipanggil 'eomma' ini tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya juga. Bahkan ia sudah sangat risih ditatap oleh banyak orang yang berada disana. Mungkin saja mereka menganggapnya anak manja karena tidak melepaskan pelukan ibunya sendiri.

W

anita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik nama Hanna. Ia adalah ibu Donghae dan Kyuhyun, kedua anaknya yang sekarang tengah bersikap tidak baik. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa lagi mendamaikan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun yang sudah meminta maaf padanya dan Donghae yang keras kepala yang terus menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas tragedi ini. Padahal tragedi yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal bukanlah kesalahan Kyuhyun, melainkan sebuah takdir yang tengah Tuhan uji kepada keluarganya.

Hanna melepaskan pelukannya pelan dan tersenyum menatap wajah anaknya yang begitu sangat tampan, "Maafkan eomma sayang. Eomma hanya terlalu merindukanmu."

"Jika eomma merindukanku kenapa tidak membiarkan aku pulang dari dulu hem ?" perkataan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Hanna tak bisa berkutik ataupun menjawab pertanyaan yang anaknya lontarkan.

Kyuhyun benar seharusnya ia membiarkan anak bungsunya ini untuk kembali ke Korea dan tidak terus berada di London sana. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke London, dirinya tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian saat berada dirumahnya. Ya anak pertamanya Donghae menjadi sosok yang dingin dan kadang tidak menganggap dirinya ada. Padahal dulu Donghae merupakan anak yang ceria dan sangat ramah. Sungguh ia merindukan sikap anak sulungnya yang seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun terus mengibaskan sebelah tangannya saat dilihatnya Hanna hanya diam dengan menatap wajahnya dan membuat Kyuhyun merasa risih dibuatnya. Kenapa ibunya ini melamun dan memandanginya ? Apakah ada yang tengah dipikirkannya ? Ah atau mungkin ibunya tidak senang dengan kepulangannya ?

"Eomma..." panggilnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hanna terkejut saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dengan keras, "Ada apa Kyunnie ?"

"Apa yang eomma lamunkan eoh ?"

Hanna tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat anaknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, "Kau pasti lelah Kyu. Ayo kita pulang sekarang." ajak Hanna dengan menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sopirnya ia langsung membawa koper milik Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil audi hitamnya.

"Eomma sangat bangga padamu Kyu karena kau sudah lulus dan mendapat nilai yang sangat baik selama disekolah." ucap Hanna menghilangkan suasana canggung yang melanda keduanya yang tengah berada didalam mobilnya. Ya mereka berdua memang duduk berdampingan dikursi belakang dengan Hanna yang terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendapat nilai seperti itu karena bantuan samchon eomma. Mungkin jika tidak ada samchon aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasib sekolahku sekarang. Sungguh tragedi masa lalu itu membuatku terpuruk, apalagi harus melihat kenyataan aku berpisah denganmu."

Hanna merasa hatinya sesak saat mendengar perkataan jujur Kyuhyun. Pasti selama awal tinggal disana anaknya ini sangat menderita dan melalui rintangan yang sangat berat. Namun kenapa Kyuhyun baru mengatkannya sekarang dan tidak saat ia mengunjunginya dulu ? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun memang sengaja menyembunyikan kesedihannya seorang diri ? Ia menyesali perbuatannya sekarang yang tidak selalu ada untuknya.

Tangan yang awalnya menggenggam tangan pucat Kyuhyun ini sekarang beralih berada dipuncak kepalanya dan mengelusnya pelan membuat sang empunya merasa sangat nyaman. Ia baru kali ini merasakan kembali sentuhan lembut Hanna. Ia sungguh merindukannya dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Maafkan eomma sayang. Seharusnya eomma tidak membuatmu hidup seperti ini. Maaf eomma membuatmu menyimpan kesedihanmu seorang diri."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ibunya ini menyesali perbuatannya yang tidak menemaninya saat ia dalam Keterpurukan. Namun bukan ini yang ingin didengar olehnya, ia tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf dari wanita cantik yang merupakan ibunya ini. Permintaan maaf yang seperti inilah yang membuat hatinya kembali sesak, apalagi saat ia melihat Hanna meneteskan air matanya tepat dihadapannya dan membuatnya merasa menjadi anak yang tidak berdaya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ia dekatkan kepada pipi tirus Hanna dengan pelan ia menghapus air mata yang ia benci itu. Ia lihat Hanna menikmati sentuhan tangannya pada pipinya, Hanna langsung kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedikitpun.

"Eomma aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Bisakah eomma tidak terus meminta maaf padaku ? Jujur saja itu membuatku menjadi anak yang berdosa."

"Maafkan eomma Kyunnie. Tapi eomma berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kembali merasakan kesedihan lagi dan selalu ada disampingmu."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab ia langsung tarik tubuh wanita cantik itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya, "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali dalam kesedihan lagi Eomma. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

Hanna tersenyum dan membalas pelukan erat yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun memang anak yang kuat dan tidak pernah mengecewakan dirinya. Dan ia juga sudah berjanji kepada mendiang suaminya untuk terus menjaga Kyuhyun apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Karena baginya Kyuhyun merupakan harta berharga sama seperti Donghae.

Please Believe Me Hyung

Didalam salah satu cafe terlihat seorang pria muda dengan stelan jas abunya tengah berkutik dengan laptop yang sudah satu jam ia mainkan. Terlihat satu gelas kopi americano menemaninya disamping laptop miliknya. Ya pria itu memanglah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sangat menumpuk itu. Bayangkan saja di usianya yang masih terbilang masih muda ini harus mengurus beberapa perusahaan seorang diri dan bahkan ia sangat jarang sekali pulang kerumahnya.

Pria itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap arlogi putih yang melingkar di lengannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ia sedikit mendengus sebal saat orang yang di tunggu nya tak kunjung datang , padahal ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit saat dirinya berada didalam cafe ini.

"Kau sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan. Lihatlah bahkan aku sudah menunggumu disini selama satu jam." gumamnya dengan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dan juga ia menyenderkan punggunya kepada kursi yang tengah ia tempati.

Pria itu Donghae fokuskan pandangan kedua matanya kepada pintu cafe yang juga terbuka namun tidak menampakkan seseorang yang tengah di tunggunya. Harus sampai kapan ia menunggu orang itu untuk datang kesini ? Jika tahu orang itu akan datang terlambat lebih baik tadi ia tidak menyetujuinya dan mungkin sekarang pekerjaan dikantornya sudah ia selesaikan dengan cepat.

"Hah..hah maaf aku terlambat." ucap Orang yang tengah ditunggunya itu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Donghae tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Toh ia sekarang sangat kesal padanya, bisa-bisa ia tidak tepat waktu dengan perjanjiannya. Ayolah padahal orang disampingnya ini adalah calon pewaris perusahaan terkenal , namun sikapnya ini sangat diragukan.

"Duduklah dan pesan minumanmu sendiri." orang itu tersenyum lebar dan segera mendudukan dirinya didepan Donghae. Tidak hanya itu iapun langsung memanggil waiters disana dan memesan minuman.

"Hae-ya aku tahu kau sangat kesal padaku. Tapi aku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini eoh, aku sungguh takut melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini jika dirimu tepat waktu Hyuk. Ayolah kau itu sudah akan menjadi pewaris sekaligus Direktur di perusahaan ayahmu." orang itu bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae . namun Donghae selalu memanggilnya Eunhyuk karena mereka berdua sudah berteman cukup lama dan juga Eunhyuk sedikit tidak nyaman dengan nama aslinya.

"Baiklah aku akan berubah dan tidak akan seperti ini lagi."

"Baguslah. Tapi apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku eoh ?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Donghae yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang akan sahabatnya ini lakukan padanya ? Oh jangan sampai mereka memandangnya yang tak masuk akal, "Menjauhlah dariku !"

Eunhyuk mendengus sebal dan kembali kepada tempat duduknya semula, "Kau sangat pemarah sekali Lee Donghae ck."

"Katakan saja darisana dan tidak harus mendekatiku mengerti ? Ayolah Hyuk mereka memandangku aneh."

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, "Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya dari sini. Tapi kau harus berkata jujur padaku mengerti ?"

"_Apa adikmu bernama Kyuhyun ?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tak berkutik. Darimana Eunhyuk tahu bahwa nama adiknya adalah Kyuhyun ? Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada semua temannya. Ah mungkinkah selama ini mereka sudah mengenalnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya ?

"Aku tidak memiliki adik yang bernama Kyuhyun." jawab Donghae dengan cepat dan tidak sedikitpun gugup. Ya ia memang harus menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dihadapan sahabatnya ini. Bisa-bisa rahasianya akan terbongkar sekarang, ia tidak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa adiknya adalah Kyuhyun. Jadi biarlah ia menjadi sosok yang jahat kepadanya.

"Benarkah ? Apa mungkin aku salah membacanya namanya."

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku ?"

Jawaban Eunhyuk tertunda saat salah satu waiters tadi mengantarkan pesasannya.

"_Jawab aku Eunhyuk-ah."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja." jawab Eunhyuk dan meminum jus strawberry yang di pesannya.

"Aku tahu kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku bukan ?" tanya Donghae lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia menyesal sudah menanyakan masalah nama itu kepada Donghae. Lihatlah bahkan sekarang Donghae sudah bersikap menakutkan seperti ini , "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertanya seperti itu saja padamu."

"Kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau juga menyebalkan." jawab Eunhyuk dengan tak mau kalah.

Please Believe Me Hyung

"Tidak ada yang berubah dikamarku. Masih sama seperti dulu, mungkinkah eomma memang sengaja tidak mengubahnya ?" gumamnya dengan berkeliling di kamarnya yang cukup luas ini.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dikasur King Size yang sudah lama ia tak dipakainya. Pandangan matanya menatap sekitar kamarnya dan sekelebat bayangan muncul memenuhi kepalanya.

Flashback

Seorang anak berusia sekitar empat belas tahun tengah berkutik dengan buku sekolahnya dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dimeja belajar miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi dengan soal matematika yang sangat ia sukai itu. Ya ia memang sangat menyukai pelajaran matematika ketimbang pelajaran yang lain. Mungkin menurut orang lain pelajaran Matematika merupakan pelajaran yang sangat memuakkan dan membuatnya pusing dengan banyaknya rumus. Namun menurutnya pelajaran Matematika sangatlah special, karena ia harus memecahkan jawabannya dari yang mudah sampai tersulit.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil seseorang dengan menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tugasnya dan menatap siapa orang yang sudah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia mendengus ketika dilihatnya kakaknya itu tengah tersenyum lebar padanya, "Hae hyung kau membuat konsentrasiku hilang." kesal Kyuhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan memandang Donghae yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh apa hyung mengganggumu Kyu ?" sungguh itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang dikatakan Donghae padanya. Sejak awal ia memang sudah mengatakan bahwa konsentrasi nya hilang dan sudah pasti itu mengganggunya.

"Ya kau menggangguku hyung."

"Baiklah hyung minta maaf. Tapi ini minumlah susu hangat ini." ucap Donghae dengan menjulurkan lengannya memberikan segelas susu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kira susu itu milik Donghae dan tidak akan diberikan padanya.

Lengan Kyuhyun terkulur dan hendak mengambil satu gelas susu itu ditangan Donghae. Namun Donghae segera menarik legannya kembali dan membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh tanya, "Kau mau Kyu ? Buat saja sendiri." ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan amarahnya yang sudah berlipat ganda.

"KELUAR KAU DARI KAMARKU !" teriak Kyuhyun dengan mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sungguh kesal kepadanya. Bisa-bisanya ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau marah Kyu eoh ? Jika kau Ingin kenapa tak buat sendiri saja ?" ucapnya lagi dan tidak mempedulikan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah diambang kesabaran.

Kyuhyun langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seharusnya ia mengunci pintunya sejak awal dan tidak membiarkan Donghae menjahilinya seperti tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau marah padaku ? Bukalah pintunya hyung akan membuatnya untukmu !" ucap Donghae pelan tepat didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"PERGILAH JANGAN GANGGU AKU !" teriak kyuhyun dan membuat Donghae Tersenyum puas dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Flashback End

"Kapan kau menjahiliku lagi seperti itu hyung ? Aku sungguh merindukannya." ucap Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir cukup deras dan tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"_Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu hyung." tambahnya lagi dan menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya saat ia mendengar suara mobil yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Ia merapihkan bajunya dan hendak pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Biarkan barang miliknya ditata saat malam nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang ini ia harus bertemu dengan kakaknya terlebih dulu agar ia tidak terlalu terkejut.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun tubuhnya langsung kaku saat melihat seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam. Siapa orang itu dan kenapa menatapnya tajam seperti itu ?

"Hae-ya kau sudah pulang ?" perkataan Hanna sukses membuat keduanya saling menatapnya.

Jadi orang dihadpaannya ini adalah Donghae-kakaknya ?- tapi kenapa sangat berbeda sekali. Ibunya benar banyak sekali perubahan pada Donghae dan tidak ada sedikitpun kata ceria padanya. Kenapa harus seperti ini ?

"Hae hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih membuat Donghae menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk apa kau kesini eoh ?"

TBC or END ?

 **#02012018**


End file.
